Appreciation
by Azrael Cameo
Summary: A year and a half after the fall. Molly and Sherlock move on with their lives. Molly is working on herself. Sherlock dealing with it. planning on making it a two-shot. Just trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I wanted to write a piece about Molly and what seems to plague her characterization, which would be Insecurity. Now, there is some slight Sherlolly at the end; but fair warning it is heavily focused on Molly's journey on trying to overcome her insecurities. So, sorry if it ends up boring you. **

**Appreciation by Azrael Cameo**

Molly Hooper rarely ever felt pretty in her life. Insecurity, society acknowledges as unattractive; however, to Molly that idea just meant that her unattractiveness was inevitable. To her insecurity was a natural human phenomenon. To be human is to doubt yourself, to be insecure. Still, she decided that gave her no excuse to feel sorry for herself. Pushover. Doormat. Mousy. Words that people thought described Molly Hooper. No longer. "There is no strength in having insecurities. But there is strength in acknowledging them and moving past them." Molly's father used to remind her of that whenever she needed to remember her strength.

Growing up, Molly's father had always taught her to be kind and try her best to help others. She had learned by example. Her father had his faults; but, overall he was a humble man. He was always living for others, specifically for Molly. Harris Hooper provided for his wife and children despite his average income because he was a hard worker. After a car accident claimed the life of his wife and son, he raised Molly single-handedly. Despite, the various hardships he faced, Harris always had a smile on his face. Molly's father was humble but he still took pride in the idea that he never let his child realize that the unfortunate events of his affected him. Even before he passed away he kept that smile on his face.

No. Molly knew. She was far more observant than people give her credit for. She knew that he did it for her. Harris Hooper did many things for Molly. He even saved up money for her to pay for Medical School. He did not judge her when Molly decided to go into pathology like some parents may have. Instead, He was proud of her.

The more Molly thought about it. It seemed almost shameful that her father worked so hard for her and took pride in her and she still often times felt inadequate. Rather than viewing the idea of putting herself first as narcissistic, Molly convinced herself that by taking pride in herself she would be honoring her father's hard work. Thus, Molly swore that starting this week she would put herself first and try new things. Her father raised no coward.

* * *

Oh. Well. Never mind, her father _may_ have raised a coward. Molly Hooper walked into the hair salon, looking at various styles. There was a tiny voice in the back of her mind that kept taunting her and telling her that none of these would look good on her. It did not help that Molly thought about how she had overdone her makeup, hair and clothing the night of the Christmas party at 221B. She had expected herself to feel empowered by getting all dolled up; but ultimately felt like she was trying to be someone she was not.

_That's decided then_.

It was time for a hairstyle for the real Molly Hooper. Not a hairstyle for the Molly "Try Hard" Hooper. She decided on long layers with side swept bangs. She closed her eyes and tried not to panic as she heard the stylist's scissors chopping off parts of her hair. However, when she opened her eyes what she saw pleased her. This hairstyle proved to be one that Molly Hooper could take pride in. Beautiful but not overdone. It even looked just as good with her hair up as it did when it was down.

Molly applied the same rules for when shopping for clothing. She began taking care of her health and joined a fitness class. She kept herself busy. By the end of the 2nd week, Molly did not seem like a brand new person. She didn't want to seem like a brand new person; she wanted to be Molly Hooper. Only the best version of herself. It seemed like she was on the right track.

Molly Hooper tried not to be surprised. She also tried not to be annoyed. She was still herself but more confident. As a result, she was getting more attention from people. When Molly's old college friend Harper invited her to a party, she forced herself to go despite hating social situations where she would hardly know anyone.

Yet, by the end of the night, she put herself out there and had actually met a friendly good-looking dirty-blonde haired man named Elliot Dalton, who seemed like he was not _actually_ a secret psychopath.

Initially, Molly had been nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement. Her mind kept spiraling back to her previous failing in relationships, Jim Moriarty being one of them. Molly reminded herself that she can't overgeneralize men. Just because Jim and her previous boyfriends were horrible did not mean that all men in the London Area were horrible or psychopaths. Or at least she hoped not. No, logic reasoned that some had to be nice. John Watson. Case in point. Not that she was attracted to John Watson. No, it was the crazy ones. She was always attracted to ones that were completely strange.

Elliot Dalton had called her three days later. He did not seem completely strange. Molly worked past her concerns about dating and met him for coffee. She was glad to be proven right. Some men were nice. Right? Yes. Yes, Elliot was respectful, funny, and slightly awkward like Molly was at times; but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Elliot was an accountant.

"_Boring_."_ That's what Sherlock would say. _

_Ugh. No. No, I won't let __**him**__ get in the way again._

Even when Sherlock wasn't around he would meddle his way into Molly's life. Jim was only with Molly to get closer to Sherlock. And, Oh! Of course every other man she brought into her life was "deduced" out of her life. It's hard to try to get to know someone when someone else throws their suitcases of luggage open in front of your face in the initial stages of a relationship. It's hard to look past that.

Sherlock saw what was wrong. _Always_. _Always_. He saw behind and struck down the images people try to put up for themselves and the rest of society.

Wait…No, Moll had decided she wasn't going to focus on him.

* * *

Right. Right. So, Elliot. Elliot on paper might not exactly get a person's blood rushing; but neither would Molly on paper. Molly had to figure out his other interests, his real personality. So Molly was upfront and asked. What she found surprised her.

Apparently, left-brained Elliot had a secret love for the stars. His love for astronomy was what prompted him to take Molly for a "star-gazing" event which he brought up at their second date.

"star-gazing?" Molly questioned, "Here? in London?"

Elliot laughed as if she had made a hilarious joke.

"Star-gazing in London? No. No, not the best locale. The light pollution from the city wouldn't let us see that much. But I know a good place out in the countryside. If…If that would interest you?" Elliot politely asked tucking his blonde hair to the side.

Away from London. Maybe that's what Molly needed. A new experience.

Molly looked Elliot in the eye and smiled, "Yes, that sounds lovely. Next weekend, you said?"

The months following Sherlock Holmes' return from the dead had kept both him and John Watson as busy as possible. Things had rapidly changed in the past few months. They went from being celebrities, to forgotten about, to the center of attention again. Cases were coming in by the hundreds. Sherlock and John, after working everything out, were back to work.

However, things were different. Their celebrity status had made it almost impossible to work on cases discreetly with the paparazzi following them around. The manner in which Sherlock and John worked had changed.

The relationship between the Consulting Detective and his PA had changed. John had begun dating Mary. Less time was spent on work, and even less time was spent at Barts. There Sherlock could have at least began working on experiments. He also hadn't spoken to Molly Hooper since the fall. After acquiring her help, he had gone off the grid. Cut ties to everyone. He tried not to think about it. He had thought about thanking her. That's what she had said to him that day of the fall.

"_You could probably say thank you, actually."_

He hadn't realized how much she counted. She deserved at least another thank you. He knew he owed her more than that. Sherlock glad he hadn't seen her yet. He was never up to par on knowledge of social situations, but somehow this seemed even more wildly out of his element.

It didn't matter though. Not while Sherlock had to avoid the limelight. This meant avoiding Barts as well. No, the paparazzi would find him there too. He and John would have to lay low for a while.

* * *

Sherlock came out of his bedroom to hear hushed whispers of John and Mary. Clearly, they were discussing something concerning Sherlock which he could tell from the "caught" looks on their face. Mary began speaking first, while John shot her discouraging looks.

"Sherlock, John and I were thinking of spending some time away" she began.

John sighed, "No, No. Sherlock we're not-"

Mary interjected "Yes. John Hamish Watson, we are."

"Mary, my dear, I am not going to leave Sherlock here alone to be attacked by the paparazzi. We both know that would just end badly" John explained.

"John! Luckily, I can acknowledge your strange co-dependent relationship, which is why I was suggesting that Sherlock come with us!" Mary countered.

Sherlock, all the while, was shooting looks between the couple and suddenly interjected.

"oh look at you two, fighting like an old married couple. And no, thank you John. I know that I had previously crashed a date of yours and despite what you ardently believe; I do not actually enjoy intervening in your romantic life. In addition, I do not require a handler. I must decline your well thought out invitation" He haughtily replied.

John considered this, "Sherlock, you will be stuck in 221B trying to avoid the papers. Come away from London with us, at least for a night. Get out of the London air and what not."

After further convincing from the pseudo-old married couple, Sherlock reluctantly agreed.

Mary smiled in triumph, "right, now that that's settled. Next weekend?"

* * *

**Okay so yeah… I'm going to right one more chapter to finish up this story. This was just an attempt to set up the situation. Again sorry if the characterization is weird. That's always my biggest fear is messing up characterization. But what do you guys think? Remotely interested? Trust me there is more sherlolly in the next one. Thanks for reading, even if you didn't like it! **


	2. Updated Chapter 2

**Alright cool! So Chapter 2! Let's finish this up! Thanks for your feedback guys! Note: this is my second update! The other chapter I put up had a couple of grammatically stuff and typos that bothered me. Theres probably more in here. Haha I'm really bad at editing sorry guys! **

The last few hours Sherlock Holmes would have rather gone without. He, John and Mary were piled into a car that Sherlock had "requested" from Mycroft. Sherlock sat in silence seeking sanctuary in his mind palace from what he considered the idle chatter of the couple. The three hour car ride out Dunster to visit Exmoor National Park seemed excessive.

"Why are we pretending to enjoy the prospect of being outdoors, John? I thought honesty was an important part of a relationship. Mary how can you stand his lies?" Sherlock irritably interjected into their conversation.

"Wha-, No Sherlock, I'm not lying. Mary, I'm not lying. I'm excited! It seems like a fun trip" John replied in an attempt to appease his girlfriend.

"I don't care what either of you think, the fresh air will do us all some good. Being outdoors is always wonderful. Besides it's not as if we are camping. Just going hiking, I booked rooms at a hotel" Mary countered.

"Exactly because being indoors with man's various innovations is actually more wonderful and more practical than camping" Sherlock muttered underneath his breath.

"Shut up Sherlock" the couple responded simultaneously.

Sherlock sat in silence for the remainder of the trip.

Elliot had made reservations in Dunster for the night, so that they could drive there that afternoon and leave the next morning. The idea of already spending what seemed like a weekend away worried Molly. It would have been their third official date, not counting those little spontaneous dinner and coffee dates. She didn't want to confuse him about how fast she wanted to take their relationship. Old Molly would have just let him arranged everything and hope that he did not come on to her too early. The current Molly would let him know exactly what she expected and wanted. She wanted to take this slow. He had respected her wishes and booked a room with two separate beds, which caught Molly by surprise. After recollecting her memories of all of the men who were previously in her love life, she realized how very few nice guys she had been with. Molly felt wonderful and realized how easy it was to actually get what she wanted, she just had to ask. That she would have never had the nerve to do before. Molly had yet another surprise waiting for her at the Inn in Dunster.

Sherlock, John and Mary walked in to check into the same inn they were staying at. Molly had met Mary only once after the fall. Molly had gone to check up on John. Mary smiled at her and John greeted Mary with a hug. Sherlock greeted her with a solemn "Hello Molly".

Elliot nudged Molly in the side taken aback from the fact that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson who were always in the newspaper seemed to know her.

Molly snapped to her senses, "Oh! Of course sorry introductions, um… everyone this is Elliot Dalton. My…" She paused she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say. Elliot and she had never really discussed if they were going to put a label on it. Luckily, Elliot finished up for her.

"Boyfriend. I'm her Boyfriend" he said chuckling trying to make the situation less awkward. John and Mary smiled. Sherlock just stood still obviously deducing him.

Molly finished her introductions, "Elliot, this is Mary Morstan, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes."

"Of course, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! I recognized you from the papers. Wait, so how do you all know each other?" Elliot questioned. John and Mary began to explain while Molly and Sherlock exchanged glances at each other. Molly was back to feeling uncomfortable and awkward

_Why? Really? I have no reason to feel like this just because __**He**__ is here. I mean I was doing pretty well being myself. No. I __**am**__ going to be myself._

Molly interrupted the conversation by looping her arm through Elliot's and claimed that she wanted to freshen up after that long car ride. John and Mary asked them if they all wanted to meet up for dinner. Uninterested in their response, Sherlock walked up to John stole the room key to his room and walked away.

"What has gotten into him?" Mary questioned John. John cocked his head to the side, sighed and responded "Who even knows? I apologize for him" John explained smiling at Elliot, "but we'll see you tonight?"

Elliot confirmed their plans for the night and the couples head upstairs to their rooms.

Sherlock could not explain his feeling of agitation at this weekend. With his lack of emotional intelligence, he assumed it was because he would rather be at 221B Baker Street running an experiment. Unfortunately, he was here fifth wheeling two couples. Not that he was jealous of those couples regardless.

What was even more insufferable was that man Molly was with, Elliot Dalton. Everyone was so taken with him.

"He's a nice fellow, Molly" John had told her when Elliot had left the four of them to wash up at dinner.

"He's really very sweet" Mary echoed in agreeance.

Sherlock sat there with hardened eyes acting nonchalant and bored. How could John and Mary think that this man was remotely interesting? He was an accountant; not particularly witty or that intelligent when compared to Sherlock. Sherlock found Elliot Dalton the most ordinary, uninteresting man out there.

Sherlock could not comprehend why he was this agitated.

_It's because I've been cooped up for months avoiding the media. I'm developing some version of cabin fever. _

Despite, being late at night, he decided to go out for a walk. He figured the media would not track him down out in the countryside.

Molly had been having a decent time with Elliot this weekend. She had felt the most comfortable she had with any guy she had ever dated. John and Mary approved of him. He was delightful with people despite being somewhat dorky. Now, they were outside looking at various constellations that he pointed out to her.

It was funny how much and how excited he got about astronomy. The speed with which he ranted off all of the tidbits that interested him reminded her a little of Sherlock and his deductions. Admittedly, watching Sherlock deduce things is typically more exciting than this, but it was still fun seeing Elliot this animated.

Molly hadn't realized how late it was and forgot to grab a jumper before heading outside. She hadn't realized how cold it was. At least she hadn't realized it until Elliot pointed it out to her.

"Oh, Molly. It's cold out here. I didn't think about grabbing a blanket or a sweater or anything" Elliot admitted remorsefully.

"Elliot, No. It's fine. It's slightly chilly. I should have thought about it too." Molly assuaged. Elliot wouldn't listen to her pointing out that she was shivering. He kissed her and reassured her that he would be back in ten minutes with a jumper from the hotel room.

Molly agreed and told him that she would wait here expecting his return. What molly didn't expect, however, was Sherlock Holmes running into her while out on his walk.

Sherlock glanced up realizing that there stood Molly Hooper staring at the stars. When she heard his footsteps approaching her, she looked back at him with widening eyes. They hadn't said that much to each other this weekend.

"Sh-Sherlock? What are you doing out here?" Molly questioned confused.

Sherlock still a few yards away responded stoically "Out on a walk."

_Ah, He's ever the minimalist_ Molly thought jokingly. There was a slight awkwardness between the two. Molly felt like she had to fix it and continued talking.

"Oh I see. Yes, well Elliot and I are out here star gazing. I mean he's not here now obviously. But yes he'll be back soon…"

She trailed off her awkward rant as Sherlock moved forward to stand next to her and started staring at the sky, not saying a word.

"It's beautiful isn't it? There are hundreds more than what you can see in London…" Molly offered.

No response. Well, she'd be doing the talking for the remainder of this conversation, would she?

"Elliot is really interested in astronomy. It's cute. He seems pretty wonderful doesn't he?" Molly questioned. She didn't know why. Why did she ask that? She knew she was asking for trouble. Sherlock was known to provide an uncensored assessment of the world around him. She waited for the whiplash of his born to be critical comments.

"Hmm. Seems that way, doesn't it?" was all he responded as nonchalantly as possible. Molly turned her head towards him appraising him, and squinting her eyes at him critically. No. Molly knew him better than the façade he put up. He was holding something back.

"What? No. You were going to say something else. That's not what you really think is it? Well then get on with it. What is it? What have you deduced about him. Married? Gay? Golddigger? Secret Terrorist? " Molly half jokes and urged slightly annoyed that he was acting strangely.

"Really? Is that what you desire? To accurately know what I think of him?" Sherlock questioned still staring at the night sky. "Fine, then. That man is nothing out of the ordinary. Yes, He is wonderful. Wonderfully boring. He's an accountant. Forgettable. Really I don't understand why everyone fancies him so much" Sherlock sharply retorted finally acting like himself.

Molly stared at him. She pursed her mouth attempting to respond but shut it again, thinking.

"Tell me then. What do you think about the stars?" she asked comfortably while she turned back to gaze at the night sky.

Sherlock paused. Looked up at the sky and thought about a conversation he had with John while they were on the Vermeer case.

"They are beautiful. That much I can appreciate" he acquiesced.

They settled back into a comfortable silence, staring up at the sky.

Sherlock glanced down at Molly. He frowned. Glancing at her it did not take extraordinary deduction skills to know that she was freezing by her pink cheeks and shivering limbs. He took off his coat and scarf and put it around her shoulders before turning to stand back in his original position.

Molly turned to look at Sherlock touched by his offer; he didn't seem to think anything of it.

"You know what's interesting? Your problem is that you do not appreciate people. People are a lot like stars, Sherlock. Especially the ones that are the nicest. Elliot is like that. Sure, you think that he's boring… or what was it?... Ah yes, forgettable. But Stars are like that too, aren't they? People go about their lives forgetting how beautiful stars are during the day because that's when things are brightest. They forget that those stars are always there still shining throughout the day. It's only when things get dark that you can appreciate them. You think 'wow isn't that beautiful'. It surprises you. because they _are_ forgotten during the day. Those stars are always there, just like the people who truly care about you. The nice ones, the sweet ones, the forgettable ones. Elliot may be forgettable but he's reliable, sweet, dorky and he cares somewhat about me I think. You have to really look at people to remember that they aren't forgettable. And frankly I do, I appreciate him. You have to learn to appreciate people like how you appreciate the stars." Molly stopped after she had made her long-winded point.

Sherlock turned to look at her, his piercing blue eyes taking her in after her last comment. He thought about how everything she had said made sense and seemed logical somehow. It was highly sentimental but it made sense. Molly was like that, he hadn't realized how much she shined until his life came to its darkest moments. That knowledge hit him hard; now, his emotions were driving him. He leaned in and reached out to cradle Molly's face and kissed her sweetly and somewhat awkwardly.

Despite, the chaste kisses Molly felt a current or electricity run through her. Her mind was racing. It was pure exhilaration being that close to him. Unfortunately, Sherlock was right. Elliot was boring; none of the kisses they had shared were ever as exciting as this kiss with Sherlock. That was the problem. Sherlock burned so bright it was hard to see anything else; he outshined every man she had ever come across, despite being cruel at times. It reminded her that she was being very cruel right now. Elliot was off doing her a favor and being a wonderful boyfriend while she was kissing another man. They pulled away from each other. Sherlock rested his forehead down against hers, with his eyes closed.

"I appreciate you, Molly Hooper" he whispered his admission.

Molly knew she should have stepped away after the kiss and been the proper girlfriend. But she couldn't. She couldn't back away. She was enthralled that this was happening.

She giggled and smiled whispering back "I appreciate you too, Sherlock". Sherlock opened his eyes and stared back at her, "but why?" he whispered vulnerably. It reminded Molly of the insecurity of a young child. It was in the moment it occurred to her that Sherlock never really understood how much he mattered to others.

"Because… even though _some_ people think you are a terrible git, I haven't forgotten that you can _can_ be caring and be the sort of man that offers his coat to others when its cold outside without a second thought." Molly responded smoothly.

She hadn't known when they switched places. She gained her confidence and self-assurance while he turned insecure. She realized that she would have to break up with Elliot. She wasn't sure where this moment would take them; but, molly for the first time had felt truly herself and truly happy. She felt appreciated.

END

Yep, there it is. Let me know what you think. Too cheesy? Yeah too bad that's how I like it! Haha Thanks for reading. I appreciate all of you 3


End file.
